You Should Have Lied
by MidnightEclipse2
Summary: Draco had something to tell Hermione, but once she heard it, she wished he'd lied. Song fic to You Should Have Lied - Stephanie Mcintosh.


You Should Have Lied

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor do I own the song (which is You Should Have Lied by Stephanie Mcintosh)

Summary: Draco had something to tell Hermione, but once she heard it, she wished he'd lied.

A/N: Actually, this is a songfic that has been in my head for the last 3 years, I just haven't gotten round to writing it. But I have just sat down for the last 3 hours, determined to get it written and guess what, I have! :D I have used some lyrics from the song, but these are in italics, so it shouldn't be too hard to figure out :) I'm really proud of this so hope you all like it!

* * *

He didn't want to do this to her, he couldn't understand why he'd done it in the first place. He knew it would break her heart hearing it, but he couldn't keep it a secret any longer. It was tearing him apart and maybe, just maybe she'd forgive him, it didn't mean anything after all. All he knew was that he needed to tell her and it couldn't wait any longer.

He slowly unlocked the door and let himself in, "Hermione?"

"Hey, I'm in the kitchen." She called.

Draco took a deep breath, gripped the big bouquet of flowers tighter in his hand and walked through into the kitchen. "I got these for you on the way home from work." He held them out and smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Oh Draco, they are gorgeous." Hermione beamed, wiping her hands on a towel before coming over to him. She took a sniff of the flowers then started to arrange them into a jug of water.

Draco stood, just watching, fidgeting with his hands behind his back.

"Thank you, that's really nice of you." She turned back round at him and smiled. She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've got a surprise for you later as well." She whispered in his ear and grinned cheekily.

"Erm, well actually. I need to talk to you." He backed away slightly, moving her arms off him. "You might want to sit down."

"This doesn't sound too good. Is this what the flowers are for? Buttering me up for something. It's not work wanting you to move again is it?" Draco could almost see all the possibilities whizzing around in his fiancée's mind, but there was no way she'd expect what he was about to tell her.

"Well..." He started fidgeting with his hands again.

"Come on, spit it out." She laughed, "I'm sure it's not as bad as you are making out. Is there something wrong? You know you'll feel better once you talk about it. "

She was right, she was always right. It would make him feel better if he told her, but it was going to destroy her.

"You see, er, the thing is, well."

Hermione had never seen Draco so tongue-tied. "You're worrying me, what's going on?" She asked, a concerned look on her face.

"It happened when you were away last weekend. I missed you, I was lonely and bored and so I called Pansy over, because we are still friends and that. Only for a movie and some food."

"Draco..."

He ignored her and continued. "It was great, we caught up on everything that had gone on in each other's lives, had a few drinks."

"Draco, please."

"Anyway, I lead her to the door when it was getting late and we hugged," he paused. "And then we kissed."

"Please tell me that's all that happened?" Hermione stood up slowly, her voice quiet, her eyes fixed on his, almost daring him to keep talking.

He swallowed. "We kept kissing and one thing led to another. Hermione I'm so sorry. I – I just had to tell you, I couldn't pretend it didn't happen.

Hermione couldn't even speak, she just stood there in silence. All they'd been through, the six years of hard work they'd gone through so they could finally be happy together, the pain she'd gone through, leaving all her friends and family behind, just so they could be together, and now- he'd done this?

"Tell me this is a joke, tell me it's some kind of sick prank you're playing on me? Tell me it is!" Hermione stared at him, her eyes starting to fill with tears, tears of anger.

"Hermione, sweetheart. I'm so sorry." He started to walk towards her.

"Don't come near me." She moved so she was standing behind the chair she was sat on just moments before.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I mean you were away for the whole weeken-"

"So it's my fault now is it? For going away? How many times have you gone away on work trips or trips with friends Draco, how many? A hell of a lot more than me and I've managed to stay faithful all these years. You expect me to take the blame for your mistake, because I went away?" She screamed at him.

_The easy way out__  
__Was to free up your guilt, laid it on me_

"No, no of course not."

"What then?"

"It didn't mean anything. Pansy and I, it was just a huge mistake that won't happen again. I love you Hermione." He looked into her eyes.

"How dare you say that." She said quietly. "How dare you stand here and say that to me!" Her voice got louder with every word. "Is that what you call love?" She shouted, grabbing the vase filled with the flowers he just brought her and threw it on the floor just in front of him causing the glass to smash to pieces and water to spray everywhere, soaking his suit trousers and shoes. Draco jumped slightly but stood his ground. "Buying your fiancée flowers, making her happy, just to drop the bombshell that you've slept with your friend, who you never even told me you were still in contact with. Last I knew of it, you hated her for not accepting us." She gestured between them.

_What do I care?__  
__If it didn't really mean a thing why'd you do it?__  
__I'm standing here__  
__Looking at someone who doesn't__  
__Know they blew it, yeah_

"Yeah, I know. But she got in contact and we've been speaking quite a lot over the last few weeks. Anyway, that's not important. What's important is that I'm sorry. Please, let me make it up to you."

"_I don't get it, where was your conscience when__ y__ou were with her__. _Did I even cross your mind, or did you forget about me so you could have a bit of fun?"

"It wasn't like that. We'd had some to drink and-" He couldn't even finish his sentence, because he knew there was no excuse for what he'd done.

A single tear slid down her cheek, and her voice was barely a whisper when she spoke. "_You should have lied_."

"What?"

"_You should have lied__ c__ause' your stupid mistake _has _made__ my world crash down_ right before my eyes. What am I supposed to do now, where am I supposed to go? I have no-one Draco, I left them all for you."

_What would I care__  
__If you were dying from the guilt of keeping a secret?__  
__This isn't fair__  
__'cause now I've gotta be the one dealing with it._

"Stay here, we'll work something out. I'm not going to let this mistake, I mean my mistake break us. That's why I told you, I didn't want to keep secrets."

"_So you tried to be honest, but_ guess what,_ honesty blew it this time. It doesn't matter that you had the courage to tell me._" Hermione couldn't even look at him.

There was a few minutes silence before Hermione spoke up again. "I need to go." She started walking towards the stairs.

"Where, you just said you didn't have anywhere to go?"

"Anywhere. I can't stay here with you any longer." She ran up the stairs and into their bedroom. She stood in the doorway, staring at the bed, before shaking her head and waved her wand to collect her belongings.

"Hermione, please." Draco raced up after her. "Come on, we can sort this out. This is just going to be like our other arguments. We fight, then we make up." He laughed nervously, but who was he kidding, not Hermione and certainly not himself. "Just stay here tonight, give us a chance to talk things over-"

She spun round to glare at him. "What's there to talk about? Please, enlighten me Draco because as far as I'm concerned there is nothing left to talk about. I'd rather sleep on the streets than stay anywhere near you."

"But if you leave, how will I contact you?"

"You won't. That's the point." She grabbed her bags and stormed out of the bedroom. He chased down the stairs after her, but he was too late. He was left standing there, open-mouthed as the door slammed shut on the last 6 years of his life, the best 6 years of his life. Realization of what he had done finally kicked in and he crumpled to the floor.


End file.
